wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Critical Hit
Critical Hit is Marth's Final Smash in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, and it is one of the most powerful in the game. The animation is that of a critical hit of a Lord from the 6th and 7th ''Fire Emblem'' games. It deals 60% damage. However, the percent generally does not matter, as the knockback from this attack is enough to KO any character at 0% under most normal circumstances, including Bowser (or multiple Bowsers at once). The power of this move is countered somewhat by its larger time frame in which to perform a dodge (the time during which Marth raises his sword), though it is still relatively fast. If it hits, the Fire Emblem HP gauge from the Super Famicom game is displayed with 60 hit points, and quickly drops to zero. Until the attack animation completely ends, the entire sword carries the effect, power, and knockback, meaning that the attack can also hit anyone directly behind Marth when Marth swings his sword. Rolling around Marth is not recommended. On the ground, the attack will follow to the edge of the platform. Missing with this attack on the ground on a walk-off stage or in the air without any intervening terrain usually results in a self-destruct but this can be prevented by pressing the attack button, as the dash Marth performs during the move is approximately the same distance as the width of the largest area available in the Stage Builder. Note that the strike may be triggered early (either in mid-air or on the ground) by pressing any of the attack buttons during the dashing animation. This may be used to save yourself from a possible self-destruct. It is possible to not self-destruct if a player creates a large stage in Stage Builder that utilizes stairs. Done from end to end, Marth will use his Final Smash but will stop before going off the edge of the top of the stairs or in some cases not finish going up the stairs at all. Super Armor, such as that granted by Ike's Aether, can be used with precise timing to negate the move's tremendous knockback completely. Characters can dodge this attack by airdodging or dodging on the ground while in invincibility frames. Marth will try to attack the dodging person (completely stopping) but won't deal any damage/knockback to the dodging person. Critical Hit has earned the reputation of being one of the most predictable and avoidable Final Smashes due to its slow startup time and introduction sequence, which gives all other players in range the chance to completely dodge the move. Trophy Description Marth's Final Smash. He thrusts his sword skyward, then rushes to meet his targeted enemy with furious speed. The blow he strikes is so powerful that his foe is instantly launched off the screen. As in Fire Emblem, a window appears that shows the character's hit points dropping rapidly to zero—but this is just for effect. Smash Bros. does not use a hit-point system. Origin The critical hit comes from many Fire Emblem games, this specific one coming from the animation of many lord's critical attacks. The gauge that appears represents the health system used in Fire Emblem. Trivia *The health gauge shown has 60 HP units, though the games Marth appeared in had a maximum of 52 HP (though enemies with beyond 60 HP exist). *Marth's Final Smash is able to outrun the cars on Big Blue. However, due to the attack's ending lag, Marth will probably still SD using it. *The dash speed of this attack is faster than Sonic wearing a bunny hood (who, coincidentally, can also outrun the cars on Big Blue). Category:Final Smashes Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks